


Modern Nature

by charmax



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Childhood sweethearts and technicolor dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Nature

  
**Video Title:** Modern Nature  
 **Song Title/Artist:** Modern Nature - Sondre Lerche  & Lillian Samdal  
 **Show:** Pushing Daisies, Ned/Chuck  
 **Summary:** Childhood sweethearts and technicolor dreams.  
 **Length/Format:** 2.30, (Xvid, Stream)  
 **Notes:** Contains spoilers for all eps.

[Download Xvid (720x400 - 35MB)](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/ModernNaturePDCharmax720.zip)   
[Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tlCHHWMjMv0)

  
[Modern Nature](http://www.vimeo.com/1288897?pg=embed&sec=1288897) from [Charmax](http://www.vimeo.com/charmax?pg=embed&sec=1288897) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com?pg=embed&sec=1288897).

**Password: iheartvidz**


End file.
